


We must raise this little kitty family together

by iwachans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, god the kitty au is my fav, written mainly for stress relief so !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachans/pseuds/iwachans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga gets a surprise visitor that wants to discuss their cats' relationship. (Oisuga drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! im secretly oisuga garbage ! *jazz hands*  
> au originally by ironinkpen @ tumblr!

Koushi is woken with the sound of someone knocking on his door and Shoyo pawing at his face, mewling impatiently. He groans and sits up, ignoring the tabby's shriek of alarm as he rolls off Koushi's chest, and the cat gives him a half hearted hiss before curling up on the research paper he didn't finish and dozing off. 

The person at the door knocks again, and Koushi steps over stray pencils and sheets of paper and shouts a quick "Coming!" 

Koushi pulls on a shirt and hears a bright, muffled "Ya-hoo!"; immediately Shoyo is wide awake and darts towards the door. He's hissing angrily and swipes at the door occasionally, and Koushi realizes he has a very stupid cat. One that doesn't know he's significantly tinier than people. 

The voice continues, either unaware of or ignoring the fit the cat is having. "'Scuse me, but I have something to speak with you about, Suga-chan!" 

Koushi freezes. The voice sounds familiar, but he's never heard anyone call him Suga-chan. It was always just Suga.

He answers the door with Shoyo hiding behind his leg, and sees a tall, smiling man with an unamused black cat in his arms.  
He stares at the cat for a moment. The cat stares back with its bright blue eyes. It looks like it's trying to scowl, but its face is mostly obscured by fur. Koushi pities the cat. He turns his attention to the visitor.

Koushi doesn't hear what he's saying. The man has brown, styled hair and a smile that's so genuine it's almost sickening. He tries to find a name to pair with the face, but he draws a blank.

"Helloooo?" Calls his visitor. Koushi blinks and turns his attention to the brunet. He yawns, "Who are you, may I ask?"

"You do remember me, don't you, Mr. Refreshing?" Koushi shakes his head, ignoring the nickname.  
The man makes a face, "It's me, the former captain of Aoba Johsai! Oikawa Tooru! ...You were the vice captain of Karasuno, weren't you?" He shifts so one hand is gripping the cat in his arms and gives him a peace sign with the other.

Koushi remembers now. "Oh! Didn't we lose to you in the preliminaries?" He doesn't pause to wait for an answer. "Is there something you need, Tooru-kun?"

The silver haired man smiles, and Tooru is surprised for a moment; he regains his composure and holds up the black cat, and Koushi notices Shoyo is sitting on his haunches in front of Tooru, staring up at the other cat.  
"This," Tooru introduces,"Is Tobio." He holds the cat from under its front legs and shows Koushi its swollen belly.  
"She got out one day, and ended up like this. I'm not sure whose cat knocked her up, but yours seems really friendly..." Tooru glances down at the tabby circling his legs, bright eyes not leaving Tobio. Shoyo chatters excitedly and puts his front paws on Tooru's shins.

"...And I don't think there are any other unneutered cats in the building." He finishes, "We must raise this little kitty family together."  
Koushi doesn't reply. The hallway is silent for a moment except for Shoyo's mews. Koushi stares at the orange tabby, then Tooru's hopeful grin. 

He really wishes he got a dog instead.


	2. Three Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is excited. Koushi only wanted to finish his essay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: ha ha nah im not gonna update this  
> me: *plans out second chapter as soon as i finish the first one*  
> its late adn ive been practicing my clarinet for band so i've only had time to write this!! So it may have a few mistakes!

 Moonlight streams through the window, illuminating Koushi's pitch black apartment.He stares at his computer screen, searching for an article needed for the essay he's been putting off for three days. His eyelids are heavy, but he refuses to take his eyes off the screen.

Then he hears a key turning in the lock.

It's not a surprise when Tooru strides in, Tobio curled up in his arms and meowing pathetically when she's set down. Shoyo leaps off Koushi's lap and to Tobio’s side in one stride, and begins to lick the black cat's ears affectionately.

Koushi, as glad as he is to have company, secretly wishes he didn't give Tooru a spare key to his apartment.

"Kou-chan,” Tooru beams, and Koushi is too focused on his paper to ask when he became Kou-chan. His gaze doesn’t leave the unfinished document in front of him.

"Hello, Tooru." The brunet pouts and stomps.

" _C'mon_ , Kou-chan! This is life or death!"

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yes, it is! We have to discuss the future of these kittens!"

Koushi sighs, deciding that entertaining Tooru for a while is in his best interest, and nods.

"Fine."

   Tooru's grin stretches wider; he drops to the ground and gestures for Koushi to sit by him. Koushi complies. Their shoulders are touching and they make eye contact; Tooru’s transfixed by his gaze. The silence is thick and strangely welcome. Koushi coughs, pink dusting his ears, and begins to fidget. He hears Tooru giggle like a school girl and scoots back just enough to give Koushi a bit of space.

"Hey, hey, Kou-chan! What do you think the kittens will look like??" Tooru's brown eyes sparkle childishly and Koushi can't suppress his smile.

"That's not important. They won't be around long."

Koushi cringes as Tooru gasps in his ear and claps his hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?! These are kittens we're talking about, we can't just abandon them!"

"Exactly. Which is why we'll find them new owners once they're old enough." Koushi replies simply, ignoring Tooru's insistent whining. Tobio approaches Koushi and curls up in his lap. He strokes the cat’s dark fur absent-mindedly. Tobio purrs noisily and Koushi can barely hear himself think.

“Koushiiiii……” Tooru looks heartbroken, and a quick blade of guilt twists in his gut.

“We can’t keep a bunch of kittens, Tooru. They’d be too much to care for.”

Tooru opens his mouth to protest again, and Koushi is awed by his determination to handle at least an extra two to five felines.

“We could hand them off every other day, or I could keep them! You could just come over with Shoyo and we can raise them together!”

Koushi wants to sigh and yell at the same time. He doesn’t. Instead he shakes his head like he’s scolding a child (or Nishinoya) and scowls as best he can.

“These kittens aren’t our children. We’ll take care of them until they’re old enough. Then we can see if any of your high school buddies wants a kitten.” Koushi begins to think of Yamaguchi. He _did_ say he was thinking of adopting a pet when he moved in with Tsukishima…

“But these _are_  our kids! And you’re gonna be their mother, right?”

Koushi’s mind draws blank, his train of thought derailed, and he makes eye contact with a genuinely serious Tooru. The brunet stares at him, pouting and huffing. Tooru rubs his arm sheepishly, and his face is beginning to burn a color almost as bright and vibrant as Shoyo’s fur. Koushi grins.

“...I guess so, then.” And nope, his heart didn’t skip a beat when Tooru beamed at him with his killer smile. That didn't happen.

Without warning, the taller male throws his arms around Koushi and begins to spout ‘Thank you’ repeatedly; Koushi laughs and puts his hands on the floor to steady himself.

Their moment is ruined when Tobio fucking vomits on the carpet. The two men fall silent and stare at the cat.

Then Shoyo sniffs it and begins to nibble at it. Immediately Koushi shoots up and scoops Shoyo into his arms, and now only apologies and ‘Oh my God, Koushi’ leave Tooru’s mouth.

It’s going to be a rough few weeks if they have to brace for more of Tobio’s surprises.

 


	3. Kitten time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would trust suga with my life, my social security number, bank account info, and especially a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, coming out of the void with another haikyuu fic after two years: i lived bitch
> 
> also, i dont have cats but i want one. i dont know shit about cats.

    Weeks come and go, and the leaves are dyed a light orange as the seasons change. Koushi, who was eager to sleep in after finishing another last minute essay, is startled awake by a long string of messages. Rolling over to catch the phone slowly vibrating off the nightstand, his heart sinks as his notifications are flooded by Tooru’s number.

**Pretty Boy**

[ KOU CHAN HELP

I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO

KOU CHAN

KOUSHI ]

    Before he knows what he’s doing, he runs to the door and flings it open, stepping into the hall. His heart races, and his mind swims with possible scenarios. Was Tooru hurt? Kidnapped? Could something worse have happened. . .?

    Throwing himself towards the apartment across from his own, his fist is about to slam on the door when it opens just as quickly. There Tooru stands in his disheveled beauty, his face covered in grazes and a smile of relief. Koushi’s breath halts.

“Oh thank god you’re here,” Tooru said, grabbing Koushi’s wrist and pulling him into the apartment.

    Koushi looks around the room, finding it messy but nothing out of place. He hears a meow at his feet and finally notices his orange tabby that followed him into Tooru’s home. 

“What’s wrong?” Koushi searches his brown eyes for answers, doing his best to ignore the fact that he never let go of his wrist. 

“Tobio’s kittens are coming,” Tooru answers. 

Koushi gives him a gentle thwack on his head with his other hand.

“You scared me, dummy! I thought you were hurt!”

Tooru’s eyes widen and sparkle, and a mischievous grin creeps onto his face. His grip tightens slightly on Koushi’s wrist. 

“Are you implying that you were worried about me?” His eyebrows wiggle and Koushi’s face flushes a bright red. Before he could retort, he hears a yowl of pain from Tooru’s bedroom. 

Koushi runs into the room and sees Tobio laying on her side, breathing heavily and hissing at Shouyou as he sniffs around her. 

    The man scoops his cat up, who mewls in protest, and hastily sets him down outside of the room. Shutting the door behind him, he kneels and inspects the black cat on the floor.  He strokes her head and coos at her gently, and she omits an audible sigh. 

“Tooru, I’m going to need some clean towels, warm water, gloves and a blanket, please!” Koushi shouts.

The man steps in with the materials a few minutes later donning a concerned expression. Koushi accepts the items and smiles.

“Don’t worry, Tooru. Tobio is going to be okay, just relax and make sure Shouyou doesn’t get into the room.” 

His concern melts and is replaced with an unreadable expression, but he nods and smiles back. 

 

Koushi pulls on his gloves, taking a slow breath and sits next to the mother, preparing for a very long arrival.

* * *

 

    Three and a half hours slowly crawl by; Tooru nervously picks at his nails. Shouldn’t the birth be over by now? What if something went wrong? What if the kittens aren’t okay?

His neighbor’s cat staring at him with a judging glare was not doing much to soothe his anxiety either. He stared back at the cat, challenging the little tabby.

    He hears Koushi call his name again, almost quiet enough that he couldn’t hear it, but Tooru perks up immediately and shoots up out of his seat. Shouyou hastily steps out of the man’s way as he runs into his bedroom. His heart skips a beat when he finds Koushi, in all of his Koushi glory, smiling up at him with a small, fuzzy kitten in his hands. Tobio is next to him, dozing off on a blanket while two other kittens mewl and feed.

 

    “They’re really cute, aren’t they?” Koushi’s airy, bright laugh causes Tooru’s heart to soar. Tooru hums in agreement, studying the man’s smile and trying to capture every detail in his mind. He notices a dimple on Koushi’s right cheek. Too cute.

 

“We have to give them names,” Koushi said. “If we’re going to take care of them, they need to be called something right?” 

He holds up the midnight black runt in his hands, smiling at her with adoration.

“I’m going to call her Monster Truck.”

“Monster Truck?! Why not call her something cute, like Cocoa or something?”

 

Koushi shrugs. “I dunno, I like Monster Truck.”

 

Tooru, surprised, laughs and looks at the other two kittens: an orange tabby the spitting image of her father, the other one a dark brown.

 

“Let’s call her Mikan. And that one Deku.” He points at the tabby, then her brother.

 

    The other man raises an eyebrow, amused at the names. “Those are pretty cute,” He says. “You know, I did say at first that I didn’t want to keep all of the kittens, but now that they’re here I don’t want to just give them all away.”

“Why don’t we each keep one, and give the last one to a friend of mine? He and his boyfriend have been thinking about adopting a cat for a while.”

 

Tooru smiles softly, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

“Awesome! But for now, let’s both do our best taking care of them until then,” Koushi beams at him. “After all, we have to raise this kitty family together!”   
  


He shakes his head in agreement. “Promise me that eventually we can get together sometime when we’re not freaking out about school or cats, okay?”

 

    “It’s a date, Mr. Refreshing,” Koushi sticks his tongue out at him.

Well, that seals the deal. Tooru is in love with this guy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also dont know anything about formatting. nice
> 
> if you caught that kinda vague reference with the brown cat's name then congrats, yell @ me
> 
> (by the way, i have an instagram @ printernps where i post ll!, bnha etc art so hmu there and yell at me )


End file.
